Life AnewAs a Murderer
by DelusionalFox
Summary: This is a whole different story from my purification story. Still from the POV of Fox (and sometimes a few of the other characters in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary) though she is a khajit in this one. Follow her through the whole entire Quest line, From killing Rufio all the way down to becoming listenr.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings and/or grammatical errors. This is a tale following my character through the Dark Brotherhood quest line (Not just the purification. Note: This is the ****_khajit _****version of my chara, not the same as the one in the Purification. Enjoy!**

The 19 year old kahjit stepped out of the grate leading to the sewers, blinking her golden eyes at the sunlight. She couldn't quite recall why she had been in prison, and had been surprised when the emperor himself strode up to her, murmured a greeting, and then followed his guards through an apparent exit in the wall. There was only a moment of hesitance before she followed close behind. She had conversed with him, questioning why she was here, and why they were making such an urgent escape. He expressed his trust in her, right before handing her the amulet and being stabbed in the back. Her young heart hardened a little that day.

Slipping through the entryway into the market district, she bought an outfit of tight leather pants, a thin shirt with silk sleeves, and some rough leather boots. She had found a ton of saphire while following the emperor through the sewers, and sold them at the Mystic Emporium. Callindil, the owner, soon became a close friend. With the remainder of gold from her sale, she bought a black horse and named her Reti. Pondering where to go, she decided to wander around for a while. The sun setting, she spread out her bed roll on the ground, and tied Reti to a nearby tree. Laying back and gazing up at what stars she could see through the clusters of leaves, she began to relax and close her eyes.

Then she heard footsteps. Her eyes snapped open, and she was on her feet in seconds. Listening intently, she crouched down and overheard the conversation of a group of men. Peeking out over the brush, the sight she saw sparked her anger. The red-hooded assassins that killed the emperor. Leaping out in front of them, her body was lithe as her knife slipped across their throats. Landing on her feet and hands in a crouching position, she breathed heavily and brushed her short tawny hair out of her face.

|~| Lucien Lachance was well hidden in the shadows, and was grinning at her passion. He had been watching the whole time, and guessed that he wouldn't be watching for much longer. She was, or at least appeared to be, smart enough to know that staying there would be scuicide. If he was going to recruit her, he was going to have to act now. Slipping into the dim moonlight, he began the process of her recruitment...|~|

"That was a most excellent performance." A quiet voice said, striking through the grim silence of the scene. Fox spun around on her heel and her gaze met a man in jet black robes. She narrowed her eyes and attempted to bring her blade up to his throat, but a gloved hand shot up and grabbed her arm inches away.

"I don't think so," he muttered. "I mean you no harm, child. I come bearing a proposal."

Fox began to relax a bit, pulling her arm away from his grip and sheathing her blade. "And that would be?" She inquired

"To join our rather unique family. We're a group of assassins, called the Dark Brotherhood. I just happened to witness your...elimination...of these Mythic Dawn members, and the raw pleasure on your face as you did so. Thus, I am here, inviting you to join us." He answered, a lopsided smile hidden under his hood at her tone.

The she-cat was taken aback by his offer, but she couldn't refuse. It was something she enjoyed doing, and something she did well. Also, a few companions could help her sanity. "...It's the only thing I have known. All the same, I accept your offer..How exactly do I go about doing this?"

"There's a man named Rufio, He resides at the Inn of Ill Omen. Kill him, and our family shall welcome you. Normally, I wait till people sleep to do this, but you would've gotten away had I waited," He said. "Oh, here's a weapon from the dark brotherhood. It's a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. Good luck" He said with a smirk. Stepping backwards into the shadows, he turned and strode away.

Fox rolled her eyes at the mysterious man, and it dawned on her that she didn't -know- who the man was. She called out into the night, figuring he was still lurking around, "Hey, never got your name. And you really should cut down on the stalker trait there buddy."

A tingle shot up the kahjit's spine, as a voice barely above a whisper sounded in her ear. "...Lucien Lachance..."

**_All of my chapters are prewritten up to chapter 11 so far, at least for this one. However, I'm going to require at least...3? Reviews to get the second chapter. (: _**


	2. Chapter 2: AN

_dark:god im holding my sides right now "and you really should cut down on the_ _stalker trait there buddy" was Hilarious, please oblivion fics aren't ads_ _popular right now so please update without the reviews please_

**Oi, Thank you so much Dark. That..it made my day when I read that. :3 Sadly enough..I won't be updating because there's been an issue. My computer 'caught' a virus a while back, and it locked down completely. After spending hours and hours trying to find a workaround, it was decided that I would be forced to wipe the hard drive and start over on everything. Art, Writing, everything. It's been quite a while since that happened, I'll admit, but I just haven't been able to get myself back on to these stories.**

**THAT BEING SAID. I will be starting new ones, though they probably won't all consist of The Dark Brotherhood or Oblivion, it will be moreso kuroshitsuji (Black butler, an anime series) fanfics. However, if my reviewers/followers would like me to keep up with the Oblivion fics, then say so in the reviews please.**

**Terribly sorry, I'm just as upset as I know a couple people will be. ^^'**


End file.
